Some kind of spark
by Lazy PunPun
Summary: Destiel. Sam s'inquiète pour son frère qui a du mal à gérer son amour pour Castiel et ce dernier ne sait pas si c'est son vaisseau qui déconne ou si c'est son propre cœur qui réagit. Heureusement que certains sont là pour faire avancer les choses !


**_A/N :_** En tant que grande fan de Gabriel je fais une fanfic Destiel ! Et oui, au XXIème siècle la logique perdit sa définition et ne la retrouva pas. (Et dire que Gabriel ne va même pas apparaître un chouïa dans cette histoire...) J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris d'un oubli (voire de plusieurs).

Sinon la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit lorsque je me fais plaisir à écrire n'importe quoi. (Dommage, hein ?) Et elle se place durant la saison 6... Bien que ça n'ait pas beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations concernant leur actuelle mission, la pluie clapotait doucement et venait s'écraser contre la vitre de la chambre d'hôtel. Dean, qui en avait vite eu marre de tourner en rond car cette chasse s'éternisait et qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au début, avait décidé d'aller tourner en rond plus loin, c'est-à-dire avec un verre d'alcool à la main, dans un bar, entouré de jolies midinettes. Sam avait soupiré en le voyant quitter la chambre; son grand frère n'avait aucune patience. Et plus particulièrement ces temps-ci. Sam voyait bien que son frère tentait de tout garder pour lui-même –comme toujours-, mais certaines choses, plus particulièrement les sentiments, sont des choses qui doivent s'extérioriser de temps en temps sous peine d'exploser. Explosion de différente sorte, suivant le tempérament de la personne : de colère, de tristesse allant à la dépression, certains même en ont perdus la vie, de frustration, d'angoisse…<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean avait trouvé sa pommade : le sexe. Encore plus de sexe le faisait sûrement moins réfléchir. Et plus d'alcool aussi. Mais cette solution n'allait pas faire long feu, Sam en était certain. Son frère rentrait de plus en plus tôt, parfois refusait des femmes qui pourtant l'auraient comblé parfaitement en temps normal. Seulement voilà, il semblerait qu'une seule personne puisse combler son cher frère dorénavant, bien que leur relation n'ait jamais atteint ce stade-là. Et cela semblait le frustrer énormément. Et évidement, cette personne se baladait dans les cieux, ne descendait sur terre que pour chercher de stupides armes angéliques et daignait à peine leur accorder quelques minutes. Enfin ça c'était la version de Dean, Sam était plus réaliste et comprenait mieux la situation : en temps de guerre, lorsqu'on doit mener une armée et que tout est question de temps, on n'a pas envie de tergiverser longtemps à propos d'une crise d'amour. D'autant plus que Sam n'était pas certain que Castiel ait vraiment bien comprit de quoi il en retournait. Dean n'était pas très explicite, il s'exprimait plutôt par sous-entendus, ou se fâchait simplement contre l'ange lorsque celui-ci ne comprenait pas ou osait dire qu'une guerre était plus importante que lui, le magnifique et merveilleux Dean. Certains disent que l'amour est la preuve que l'on est capable d'accorder plus d'attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soit même. Sam trouvait surtout qu'il n'y avait rien de plus égoïste que l'amour : Dean semblait pensé être devenu le centre du monde et accusait l'ange de s'occuper d'autre chose que lui. De quoi ? La terre est menacée ? Je m'en fiche, vient perdre ton temps avec moi plutôt. On ira manger un croissant et on parlera du futur. De quoi, il n'y aura pas de futur si tu ne retournes pas au Paradis maintenant ? T'inquiète pas, ils se débrouilleront sans toi… Et bla, bla, bla…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Quand on est amoureux tout semble accentué, la moindre chose parait dramatique, on passe du rire aux larmes et surtout, on est aveugle au reste. Voilà le problème majeur dans cette histoire. Sammy avait bien manqué de se faire tuer à plus de trois reprises en une semaine à cause de la maladresse de son frère, qui était bien trop pensif pour faire son boulot correctement. Ça en devenait dangereux. Vraiment.

« Bon sang quel enfer….Vivement que ce bordel se termine, que je puisse enfin récupérer un frère décent… » murmura le cadet, s'écartant de son écran pour s'étirer comme un chat.

Il était néanmoins très inquiet. Dean allait bientôt devenir vraiment inutile à la chasse, cette guerre semblait perdue et la relation entre son frère et son ami n'allait jamais passez le premier cap. Sammy, qui connaissait pourtant l'ordre des priorités, décida qu'il était temps pour son entêté de frère et cet idiot d'ange de régler leur histoire une bonne fois pour toute. La énième fin du monde pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, on n'était plus à ça près.

* * *

><p>Dean rentra vers 23H30 ce soir-là. Le cadet ne dit rien mais il se douta bien de ce qu'il s'était passé : son frère avait au final rembarré sa possible conquête féminine et s'était même prit un coup de poing dans le visage. Sûrement qu'il l'avait rembarrée un peu trop méchamment, les femmes apprécient rarement cela.<p>

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dean soupira et baragouina « J'me suis battu contre un mec, il me saoulait et ça s'est mal fini pour sa poire. »

Mais oui bien sûr. « Ouais, okay.

- Tu m'crois pas c'est ça ? »

Les sourcils du cadet se froncèrent. Dean avait un peu trop bu et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il tenta tout de même de pencher la conversation vers un point important.

« L'alcool n'est pas un moyen de guérison, ça ne fait que cacher momentanément le problème.

- On ne guéri pas de l'amour, Sammy. »

Ce dernier n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il pensait pourtant que si : avec le temps on finissait par oublier, avec la distance on finissait par s'y faire, on finissait par aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de répondre ça à son frère.

Parce que même si Dean était un humain et que pour lui cette réponse aurait un sens, la personne qu'il aimait, ou plutôt l'ange, n'accordait aucune importance au temps et à la distance. Bien sûr lorsque l'on a plusieurs millénaires et que l'on traverse des milliers de kilomètres en un battement de cil, on a une vision différente des choses. Rien de tout cela ne comptait pour Castiel. Ce dernier ne serait jamais loin, car 50 ans pour lui, c'était un après-midi. Tandis que pour Dean, 50 ans c'était toute la vie qu'il lui restait à vivre. Si, évidemment, il ne mourrait pas tué par un rougarou de passage, par un archange de mauvaise humeur ou par une possible fin du monde imminente.

La simple raison pour laquelle Sam refusait de répondre cela, c'est qu'il savait que Dean allait automatiquement s'imaginer la vie que mènerait Castiel après sa mort. L'ange n'avait peut-être jamais connu l'amour, mais il suffisait d'une fois pour en prendre goût. Et l'aîné des Winchester refusait de penser à tout ce temps que Castiel aurait pour l'oublier, à cette distance qui les séparerait car il savait qu'il irait en Enfer une fois mort, et au fait que l'ange puisse au final tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et ne laisser de Dean qu'un marque page parmi d'autres.

C'était stupide. Et égoïste. Comme si Dean aurait voulu garder l'Ange pour lui tout seul jusqu'à la fin. Mais Sam se souvenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire aimer, il se souvenait l'avoir vécu lui aussi et savait combien nos pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour de l'être aimé, comme la terre tourne autour du soleil.

Perdu dans son esprit, le cadet ne vit pas son frère soupirer d'un air las et s'en aller vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller se coucher.

Dean aurait aimé entendre une réponse. Son petit frère le génie avait pourtant réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait tellement aimé l'entendre lui donner un moyen de guérir. L'entendre dire qu'il y avait une solution. Il savait que l'amour n'était parfois que passager, tel une piqûre, cela démange, cela gêne, puis cela part. Mais Castiel ne disparaitrait jamais de sa vie, c'était impossible de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose. C'était impossible de ne pas se gratter. Et en se grattant, la piqûre empire et ne part pas.

Il en était là à ruminer en silence, se brossant machinalement les dents, quand le fameux ange en question pointa son nez dans la salle de bain.

« Dean je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pourrais-tu cacher ça ? Un endroit que seul toi connaîtra, ne me dis rien, c'est très important, Raphaël le recherche. »

Et après que Dean eu craché dans le lavabo pour être capable de dire une phrase cohérente et qu'il s'était retourné pour entamer la conversation, tout ce qu'il vit c'était l'objet en question. Sans ange. Disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, comme toujours. Dean se senti blessé et heureux en même temps. Un endroit que seul lui connaîtrait, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentait si particulier. Puis se rappela qu'il était un peu le seul humain que Castiel côtoyait, sans compter son frère, et donc qu'il était logique qu'il le lui demande à lui. Tout de suite, Dean se senti moins particulier.

Il sorti de la salle de bain en contemplant la petite clef étrange que l'ange lui avait remis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? demanda le cadet qui avait entendu la voix de Castiel et qui avait suivi le regard de Dean.

- Eh bien, il veut que je cache ce… truc. Une clef on dirait. Ça ouvre quoi à ton avis ? Une porte qui répandrait le choléra sur toute la planète ? Un coffre qui lancerait une malédiction faisant se suicider quiconque dont le groupe sanguin est A+ ? Non je sais, la salle privée de Lucifer, celle où il cache toutes ses robes ! »

Sam haussa un sourcil. Dean n'avait pas perdu de son humour de basse qualité, mais son ton était plus piquant que d'habitude.

« Et Castiel, à part ça il t'a dit quoi ?

- Rien Sammy ! … Rien. »

* * *

><p>Après s'être couché, Dean réfléchit à un endroit convenable pour cette clef. Il se dit que l'endroit le plus sûr serait carrément une autre dimension, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller sans aide. Puis il se rappela de la clef de Balthazar et se demanda un court instant si ce n'était pas encore le même stratagème idiot et que la clef n'avait en réalité aucune importance. Non, venant de Balthazar ce n'était pas étonnant, mais venant de Cas… Dean rejeta l'idée. Et plongé dans ses idées, il s'endormit d'une nuit où ses rêves finissaient au cauchemar.<p>

* * *

><p>« Dean, debout, hé ho !<p>

- Encore 5min Sammy…

- On a de la compagnie, tu n'as PAS 5min, rétorqua le châtain qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Quel genre ? Belle poitrine coincée dans un soutif en dentelle ? Saloperie d'ange en trench-coat ?

- Du genre démons sans dentelles et sans trench-coat. »

Dean finit par abandonner son oreiller et se leva rapidement. Son frère avait déjà tout préparé et était prêt à partir. L'aîné se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé dormir jusqu'au dernier moment et l'en remercia mentalement.

En effet, arrivés à l'Impala, ils furent accueillis par une horde de démons de bas étage. Du menu fretin pour nos deux chasseurs qui s'en débarrassèrent rapidement. Une fois le moteur vrombissant, Dean remarqua que le soleil tapait particulièrement fort pour une matinée.

« Il est 14h20.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, mais… 14h20 ? Si tard ? Et dire que je n'ai eu l'impression de passer que 10min dans mon rêve en compagnie de cette charmante femme ! plaisanta le brun.

- Et elle te frappait à coup de poêle ? Parce que tu gigotais et geignais pas mal pour quelqu'un qui passait du bon temps. On aurait plutôt dit que tu tentais de fuir quelque chose.

- … Oui, elle était très entrepreneuse et avait les mains très baladeuses, je tentais de ralentir le rythme.

- Si tu le dis. »

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Bobby, peut-être avait-il des renseignements au sujet de cette clef. Sam avait proposé de demandé directement à Cas, ce à quoi Dean avait rétorqué quelque chose comme « Monsieur n'a pas le temps de perdre son temps ».

Le cadet n'avait rien osé répondre au vu du désespoir visible de son frère et il se dit qu'il était vraiment un saint car cette réponse aurait mérité une bonne pique et au moins une journée de plaisanterie dessus.

* * *

><p>Bobby les accueillit, fût septique quant à l'humeur de Dean, questionna Sam, comprit le problème et soupira.<p>

« Quand on aime quelqu'un d'absolument aveugle, sans sens de déduction, qui n'y connait rien et qui a des putains d'ailes dans le dos, on ne passe pas par quatre chemins ! On est direct. »

Bobby avait fait la morale à Dean, tout comme son frère l'avait déjà fait, mais rien n'y faisait, Dean avait pleinement conscience de son amour pour l'ange mais refusait cordialement de le dire à haute voix d'une quelconque façon.

« Quel sale gosse », avait encore rechigné le vieil homme.

Ils passèrent tout trois le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur cette clef, puis Dean s'allongea sur le canapé pour faire une sieste.

« Au fait, vous n'étiez pas sur une affaire, là-bas ? questionna Bobby.

- Ouais, mais je crois que Dean commence à devenir trop bipolaire pour le bien de nos missions, on ne peut pas continuer dans ces conditions donc j'ai appelé quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il s'en occupe. Et pour tout t'avouer ça m'arrange bien, je tournais un peu en rond et la santé de Dean m'inquiétait trop, je n'étais plus très concentré.

- Je vois… Mais on ne va pas attendre la fin de leur gueguerre entre anges et démons pour réparer Dean. Dit lui d'appeler Castiel, je vais régler ça maintenant moi, parce qu'ils me saoulent tous les deux.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Bobby…

- Bien sûr que ce n'en est pas une, mais j'men fou, je ne vais pas regarder ton imbécile de frère se morfondre juste parce qu'il est incapable de prononcer trois mots. Allez, fait venir l'autre emplumé. »

Le plan était simple. Un peu d'huile sacrée de Jérusalem, un petit cercle, un petit briquet et le tour était joué. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. Bobby voulait surtout que Cas ne s'évapore pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas. » fut tout ce que l'ange dit, son expression neutre et sa voix calme.<p>

Ils avaient en effet réussi à le faire venir, Dean s'en voulait un peu car il avait dû mentir à propos de la clef, comme quoi elle aurait été perdue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas, ça va être rapide. L'idiot ici présent commence à broyer du noir trop souvent et c'est pourquoi nous l'aidons à résoudre son problème, il a donc quelque chose à te dire. »

L'idiot en question, pointé du doigt par Bobby, leva un sourcil.

« J'ai un truc à lui dire ? J'en doute, Bobby c'est quoi ce plan, je croyais que c'était pour nous renseigner sur la clef.

- Eh bien tu croyais mal. Allez quoi, ça nous fera du bien à tous. Tu sais que Sam m'a dit que tu rêvais de lui ? C'est très gênant.

- Que… » L'aîné se retourna vers le châtain, un air coupable sur le visage. Et un peu honteux aussi.

« C'est vrai Sammy ? demanda-t-il.

- Malheureusement oui. »

Castiel, qui ne comprenait rien, assista à la scène d'un air distrait. Mais il avait tout de même capté certains mots, comme par exemple « tu rêvais de lui ». Lui ? Qui ça ? De qui pouvait bien rêver Dean ? Et pourquoi Lui ? Masculin et non féminin. Puis associé au terme « gênant ». Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, mais quelque chose se serrait en lui, sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il constatait c'était que cela n'était pas agréable du tout, voire dérangeant. Il se demanda si son vaisseau ne contractait pas quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus en symbiose avec ce corps et que l'ange était repoussé ? C'était la seule explication possible.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. Et encore moins avec vous deux comme publique, ronchonna le brun.

- Allons bon, comme si c'est juste ça qui t'en empêche. On te laisse 10min. T'as intérêt à ne pas faire le con. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Bobby quitta la salle suivit par Sammy.

Après quelques instants, Dean s'approcha de l'ange et éteint le feu qui l'entourait.

« Tu peux partir, laisse tomber cette histoire, c'est rien. Par contre c'est quoi cette clef ? »

On entendit à travers la porte la voix de Bobby siffler « La clef de son cœur, triple buse ! » suivit d'un ricanement. Dean perçu aussi le rire de Sam. Il se jura de les tuer tous les deux une fois cette histoire terminée.

« N'écoutez pas aux portes, bande de malpolis ! » leur cria-t-il, puis se retourna vers l'ange, espérant que ce dernier n'ait pas compris l'allusion.

Et en effet l'ange, penchant sa tête, regardait Dean d'un air indécis, comme s'il tentait de résoudre un problème extrêmement complexe. C'est là que Dean se dit que finalement qu'il aurait préféré que l'ange comprenne, au moins ça aurait évité qu'il ait à l'expliquer.

« Hum hum…. Ce qu'il voulait dire…

- Dean de qui parlait-il tout à l'heure ? le coupa l'ange.

- Hein ?

- Oui, de qui rêves-tu, Dean ? »

Castiel lui avait posé cette question tout à fait innocemment, mais le ton employé, sa voix grave et profonde et son regard qui semblait lire en lui, c'était particulièrement gênant. Dean détourna les yeux en ruminant.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Si. »

La réalité, c'était que l'ange avait ressenti son cœur réagir tout à fait différemment en entendant la réflexion de Bobby. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas tout l'art du sarcasme mais depuis le temps il avait compris que le cœur était l'organe qui représentait l'amour chez les humains. Bien que ce ne fût que simplement dû à l'augmentation de la pression artérielle, les humains avaient caractérisé le cœur comme la partie la plus importante, celle qu'ils « donnaient » métaphoriquement à l'être aimé.

Castiel se demanda si c'était bien son hôte qui le rejetait ou si ce n'était pas lui-même qui réagissait.

« Dean, réponds-moi, à qui rêves-tu ? »

Dean s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, le regard de l'ange était bien trop perçant et… légèrement différent de d'habitude. C'était très troublant. Mais pas au point d'avaler de travers, franchement quelle honte…

« Dean ça va ? » s'enquit l'ange qui crut à une attaque extérieure et qui avait tourné ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

Le Winchester rit doucement, heureux de l'attention que lui avait porté l'ange, même s'il aurait sûrement fait ça pour n'importe qui.

« T'inquiète mec, j'ai juste… » Dean ne se sentait pas trop le courage de lui dire qu'il ne savait plus rien faire correctement simplement parce qu'un vulgaire ange l'avait juste regardé droit dans les yeux.

Ange qui continuait de le regarder étrangement, d'ailleurs.

« Dean, comment se comporte le cœur ? Je comprends qu'il réagisse, mais que cela signifie-t-il exactement ?

- Euh… » Dean était très étonné de cette question. L'ange passait décidément d'une question à une autre très rapidement sans attendre de réponse, ces temps-ci. Quoi que c'était tant mieux pour lui. Mais en même il se retrouvait maintenant à devoir expliquer quelque chose qu'il était bien incapable d'expliquer, en particulier à un ange.

« Alors le cœur réagit en fonction des émotions… »

C'était un début au moins. Mais l'ange fronça encore plus les sourcils. Dean soupira et continua.

« Des émotions comme la peur, la tristesse, la colère, la joie…

- L'amour ? »

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement. Quand on parlait du loup, il réagissait…

« Euh oui, par exemple… »

Un énorme blanc s'installa. L'ange semblait réfléchir intensément et Dean semblait… En fait Dean semblait tenter de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il mis encore…

« Et la jalousie ?

- Comment ? Oui, la jalousie aussi fait réagir notre cœur mais différemment. En fait c'est dur pour moi de te décrire les différentes façons dont notre cœur réagit, mais disons que pour faire simple, il n'y a pas besoin d'explication, on sent tout de suite si le sentiment est positif ou négatif. »

En réalité ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait dire. Il voulait tenter de se rappeler les cours de Sammy, il voulait sortir quelques petits termes techniques. Ou alors il voulait tenter de trouver une vraie bonne définition. Mais en réalité il se perdait dans ses mots, ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il disait et continuait d'aligner des mots qui lui semblaient vides de sens.

« Aide moi alors, lui fit soudainement Castiel. Mon cœur s'est serré tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pensais que c'était James mais il semblerait que cela vienne de moi.

- Okay, euh, c'était à quel moment ?

- Il y a 7min et 33secondes.

- D'accord merci. Et sinon, on disait quoi, on parlait de quoi… ?

- Tu disais à Bobby que tu pensais que vous m'aviez fait venir pour la clef, il t'a répondu que non et a parlé de rêve. Puis tu as questionné Sam pour savoir si c'était vrai.

- Oh. Tu étais contrarié que l'on t'ais appelé pour autre chose que la clef ?

- Non.

-… Voyons, tu sentais qu'on te faisait perdre du temps ?

- Tu ne me fais jamais perdre de temps Dean. »

Alors ça c'était nouveau. Dean se souvenait parfaitement des « je n'ai pas le temps », « je suis pressé », « guerre, guerre, guerre ». Mais à dire vrai, il les avait momentanément complètement oubliés. Si son cœur pouvait sourire, il était certain qu'il l'aurait fait en ce moment. À dire vrai, lui-même devait en avoir un sacré large sur son visage car quand il dit « merci » il entendit sa voix complètement rêveuse et chantante, sa joie transparaissait dans son intonation et il avait bien senti ses joues rougir. Décidément, quelle honte, à croise qu'il était une vulgaire gamine !

« Et là par exemple, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle, reprit très sérieusement Cas.

- Ouais le mien aussi… Euh quoi ?… Attends. Est-ce que par hasard tout à l'heure tu as senti ton cœur te faire « mal » ?

- Oui, comme s'il était transpercé.

- Était-ce par hasard au moment où…, Dean s'éclaircit la voix, où tu as su que je rêvais de quelqu'un ?

-… En effet. Je viens de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment. Ce n'est pas très agréable. À quoi est-ce dû ?

- Okay ça va se passer de mot. Je vais tester quelque chose et tu vas me dire comment tu réagis. »

Et mêlant le geste à la parole Dean s'approcha doucement de l'ange et lui effleura la main de la sienne, lentement. Chacun ressentir ce même frisson, qui leur parcouru l'échine. Ce simple contact fit sourire Dean bien que ce ne fût qu'un simple contact qu'il aurait pu effectuer avec l'ange à n'importe quel moment, il avait en ce moment cette signification bien particulière qui rendait ce simple contact bien plus important que tout. Dean amena sa main libre vers le cou de l'ange et la posa délicatement puis la remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il n'en crût pas ses yeux quand il vit ceux de Castiel se fermer doucement et l'entendre gémir. Soupirer plutôt. Un soupire merveilleux et Dean sût qu'il avait carte blanche pour continuer. C'est pourquoi il approcha son visage de celui de l'ange et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit l'ange sursauter à ce contact, mais son corps se décontracta de nouveau. Et pendant que l'esprit de Dean tournait à mille à l'heure, virevoltant entre « je viens de voler le premier baiser de Cas », « je suis en train d'embrasser un ange, pincez-moi je rêve », « sa main est en train de s'agripper à la mienne », « j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine » ou « j'ai envie de bien plus que ça », son corps avait commencé à exaucer l'une de ses pensées sans lui demander son avis. Il approfondit le baiser calmement, passant sa langue dans la bouche de Cas, habituant l'ange à sa présence puis lui laissa le temps de comprendre et de reproduire les mouvements. Les langues se lièrent, d'abord doucement puis dansèrent plus rapidement. Castiel était hésitant dans ses actions mais semblait complètement apprécier. Et tout comme il avait compris le principe du baiser, il comprit bien vite celui des mains de Dean dans son dos. Si cela lui procurait tant de bonheur et de sensation, il devait en être de même pour Dean. Ou peut-être moins, Dean avait plus l'habitude… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'ange entreprit de passer sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, griffant légèrement sa peau lorsque le souffle du Winchester avait chatouillé son oreille. Castiel le sentit sourire contre sa peau mais ne sût que faire. Tout ce qu'il connaissait du sexe c'était un livreur de pizza faisant claquer sa main contre les fesses d'une femme. Et d'après Sammy, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire dès le début d'une relation charnelle dans la réalité. Alors quoi ?

L'aîné des Winchester sentit le désarroi de l'ange. Il trouvait cela complètement adorable. Et vu la tête qu'avait fait Castiel, il était presque sûr que l'ange avait cherché dans toutes ses connaissances approfondies sur le sexe qu'il avait ce qui pouvait servir maintenant. En gros Dean était certain qu'il avait pensé au seul film porno qu'il avait vu. Il regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir laissé le regarder en entier rien qu'une fois, pour que Cas ne se sente pas si perdu. Les pornos ne reflétaient pas la réalité, comme l'avait prouvé les 5 premières minutes du film, mais quand on avait affaire à un ange de plusieurs millénaires qui était aussi innocent et ignorant de la sexualité, au point de sûrement ne pas savoir quoi faire, là tout de suite, un bon film n'aurait finalement pas fait de mal.

Mais tout compte fait non. Dean n'aurait raté pour rien au monde le trouble de l'ange et son regard perdu, et pourtant rempli de désir. Seulement certains éléments bloquaient l'ascension de Dean, qui se chargea de retirer rapidement le trench-coat et tout autre vêtement l'empêchant d'attendre le torse de Castiel. Après avoir bataillé avec la cravate il ne perdit pas de temps avec la chemise et fit simplement sauter les boutons puis la lui retira. Il recommença ses caresses et descendit doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille vers la clavicule de l'ange en de légers baisers papillons. Une fois arrivé à destination ses baisers furent remplacés par sa langue qui entreprit de continuer le voyage jusqu'à son téton droit qu'il maltraita en la mordillant légèrement, tandis que ses mains flattaient tendrement les flancs de Cas. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était que le début et pourtant cela lui procurait des sensations si puissantes au niveau du bas ventre. Avait-il vraiment vécu si longtemps sans connaître ça ?

Il entreprit de rendre la pareille à Dean en lui retirant sa veste mais bloqua avec son t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Dean s'arrête de le toucher, hors retirer le t-shirt signifiait que Dean devait lever les bras… Et ce dernier rit lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Cas s'était stoppé dans son élan. Il retira donc lui-même son t-shirt, l'envoya valser dans le cœur et reprit ses caresses tout en embrassant son futur amant.

Ravi d'être débarrassé du gêneur et d'avoir retrouvé les lèvres de Dean, Castiel remonta l'une de ses mains vers la poitrine pour s'amuser avec le bouton de chair rose du chasseur et sa seconde main partit se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Mais la position n'étant pas très confortable, Dean poussa l'ange jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il le fit s'asseoir et continua son exploration du corps en face de lui, découvrant ses endroits sensibles au rythme des gémissements de Castiel. Dean voulait y aller doucement, après tout c'était tout nouveau pour l'ange, mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se retenir. Les mains de Cas se baladèrent dans ses cheveux et son dos, caressant la peau à un rythme irrégulier et laissant ses ongles tracer des stries rougies. Celles de Dean descendirent au niveau de la ceinture. Tandis que sa main gauche s'attelait à défaire la bande de cuir retenant le pantalon de son ange, sa droite parti directement s'attaquer à son fessier fort attrayant. Castiel, pour la seconde fois, eu un hoquet de surprise. Mais son corps se crispa de béatitude. C'était si bon ! Juste sentir les mains de Dean malaxer ses fesses ainsi. Les hanches de Cas commencèrent à bouger au rythme des caresses, semblant rechercher une sensation que l'ange ne connaissait pas encore. Une fois la ceinture ouverte Dean fit glisser le pantalon de l'ange ainsi que son caleçon et fût surpris de ne pas le voir rougir encore plus, avant de se souvenir que pour un ange cette partie de l'anatomie n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une autre et donc qu'il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir gêné. Par contre lui eut du mal à ne pas déglutir et se lécha les lèvres. Castiel retira ses chaussures et fit glisser ses chaussettes afin de permettre au pantalon et au caleçon de tomber au sol.

L'ange était maintenant complètement nu devant lui. Dean n'attendit pas longtemps avant de retirer son propre jean qui commençait à être fichtrement trop serré. Une fois débarrassé de tout obstacle, il rapprocha son corps de celui de l'ange afin de pouvoir sentir leur peau se toucher, avec ses bras il étreignit Castiel et le ramena à lui afin que ses hanches puissent rencontrer son bassin. À ce contact ils gémirent tout deux bruyamment et Castiel se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir lorsque la main de Dean s'aventura vers son orifice. C'était nouveau et tellement agréable. Il n'avait jamais appris comment deux hommes pouvaient avoir une relation sexuelle mais il supposa, à juste titre, que si l'on suivait la même logique qu'avec une femme, c'était bien par-là que tout allait se dérouler. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Il s'y fit rapidement et un second puis un troisième le rejoignirent. Ils bougèrent doucement et les muscles de l'ange se contractèrent aux sensations que cela produisait. Trois doigts quelque peu perturbants mais parfaitement agréables. Une fois que toute expression de douleur eut disparu du visage de Castiel, Dean retira ses doigts, non sans entendre un grognement de frustration de la part de l'ange, et les remplaça par quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et volumineux. Les traits de Cas se crispèrent lors que le membre le pénétra et une fois que le sexe fût entièrement en lui il y eut une pause d'adaptation. Le regard de Dean lui indiqua qu'il ne bougera que lorsque l'ange lui en donnera l'accord. Castiel se pencha vers Dean et ses lèvres se jetèrent sur ses compères, beaucoup plus violemment que les précédents baisers, ses mains entourèrent le cou du chasseur, comme s'il ne souhaitait faire plus qu'un avec ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur terre, ce qui, au vu des circonstances et des nombreuses fins du monde ces derniers-temps, était possible. Dean saisit les hanches de son ange et ce dernier commença lentement à bouger le bassin, signe qu'il était prêt. Ainsi Dean pu à loisir commencer les va-et-vient dont il rêvait tant. Au début doucement, puis le mouvement s'accéléra et lorsque Cas émit un gémissement beaucoup plus puissant que les autres, Dean sût qu'il avait touché dans le mil et réitéra ses gestes. Castiel sentit quelque chose monter mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait se passer concrètement. Il sût qu'il ne risquait pas de le regretter lorsqu'il sentit la main de Dean se poser sur son membre et commencer lentement à le frictionner. Les sensations qu'il ressentait alors le faisaient frôler l'euphorie. Dean laissait échapper de longues plaintes de ravissement et sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il accéléra encore le mouvement de son bassin et de sa main autour du sexe de l'ange et le sentit trembler sous ses doigts. L'Orgasme n'était plus qu'à quelques coups de reins. Cela montait inexorablement et….

La porte claqua.

« Les 10min sont passées depuis un bail, on vient voir où ça en est !

- NOOOOOON ! BOBBY, SAM ! DEGAGEZ ! »

Et soudain Castiel sembla avoir l'illumination du siècle.

« Au fait Dean tu n'as pas répondu ! De qui rêvais-tu ? »

Dean soupira de frustration et de tristesse. Il était mal barré avec ces trois idiots là…

* * *

><p><em>END<em>

* * *

><p>Quelle horreur, Cas, Dean, je suis désoléééee ! *Disons qu'ils ont terminés leur petite affaire après que Dean ait balancé une chaussure dans la figure de Bobby ! (se sent en paix maintenant.)*<p>

PS : Il y a une légère référence à Doctor Who quelque part. Celui qui la retrouve a le droit à … un cookie ! Ou à un bravo, c'est sympa aussi. Sinon merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
